


Well Placed Envy

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Canon Compliant, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, broody stefan, envy - Freeform, the truth about stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: Stefan's inner thoughts about the relationship between Bonnie and Damon and the possibilities he'd forfeit a long time ago.





	Well Placed Envy

    Sometimes he envied Damon for his transparency. He definitely envied him for his friendship with a certain Bennett Witch.

    While the others were surprised by the change between them at their return from the 1994 prison world Stefan knew better.

    Damon was who he was, unapologetically. Which meant that when he put in the effort, you knew it was true. When he thought of you as important, you knew that he would do anything in his power to keep you alive. Perhaps not always safe, but alive in the very least. When he said that he loved you, you knew that it was with is entire being. When he apologized, sincerely apologized, it was clear as day; and Bonnie was the type to appreciate that. Having to survive together in that solitary world had forced Bonnie to see Damon for all that he was and had the potential to be.

    Perhaps that was also why Bonnie was able to find it in herself to forgive Damon while she could barely stand to look at Stefan. Not that he blamed her. He’d made it virtually impossible for her to trust him. He wasn’t like his brother. He wasn’t transparent. Hell, no matter what face he put on, deep down, he wasn’t necessarily _good_. Each apology he offered at every occasion it would be deemed necessary had only served to widen the distance between them. Likely because a part of that brilliant girl knew that each one of them had been selfish. Nothing more than shallow acts to supplement his brooding façade.

     None of that stopped him from wanting what they had. What he’d once had with Lexi. What he could have had with Bonnie if he hadn’t been so caught up in being _better_ than Damon. But that’s not what happened. So he’ll tuck these thoughts away and hide them behind brooding eyes and well placed silence.

 

 

 

* * *

Another short Drabble to add to the collection. This one also wasn't birthed by a tumblr prompt, only by what I think is the truth about the shallow inner workings of Stefan Salvatore. Eh if you agree leave a Kudos. Leave a Kudos even if you don't agree. It's all good haha. 

If you want to bite my head off for it you can find me on [tumblr](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/)! Same goes if you have nothing but warm things to say. 

The next up will be Mason Lockwood, because he died too soon and I think he'd have some good insight into the kind of person and witch Bonnie was truly bound to become. 

If you have anyone you want to delve into, leave the name in a comment below! 


End file.
